A New Relationship
by cbbrown01
Summary: Greninja and Delphox have been life long friends, with Greninja keeping a little secret all these years. With an old rival getting in the way of things will Greninja ever be able to tell Delphox how he feels? If so, will things ever be the same? The fate of Greninja and Delphox rest in each other's hands.
1. Chapter 1: By the Waterfall

Chapter 1: By the Waterfall

Greninja was sitting behind the waterfall, which was his favorite spot to hang out when he was usually bored, thinking about memories of him and Delphox. He enjoyed every waking moment he spent with Delphox as Fennekin and Froakie, as Braixen and Frogadier, and now as Delphox and Greninja. He always had a crush on Delphox since they first met, he only hoped that he would have the slightest chance of having her liking him back. He always caught himself daydreaming of that scenario that he confessed to her or she confessed to him and having his dream come true. Greninja thought to himself "I need to stop daydreaming and turn this dream to a reality." The only thing is, he hadn't the slightest clue where Delphox was plus, in the back of his head, he knew that he'd wouldn't ask her until the right moment and that moment wasn't soon. Little did he know that Delphox was sitting on a bench nearby watching the waterfall as it has always fascinated her, which she thought was kind of crazy since she's a fire-type, but something about being around water wasn't much of a problem for her.

As Greninja started to walk out from behind the waterfall, Delphox caught a glimpse of him and nearly said his name, but didn't say anything to see if he's seen her yet and in fact, he saw her just seconds after she noticed him. As he started to walk towards her, Delphox felt wave after wave of happiness that she can hang out with him. Greninja reached her and sat next to her. "Hey Delphox, I'm glad to see you again," Greninja said. "Same here, nothing better than seeing a best friend," as she smiles. "What brings you near by the waterfall?," Greninja said. "It reminded me of you and I like to hang around things that remind me of close friends, plus I figured you were behind there," Delphox said. He slightly blushes as he says, "Aww, thanks". She looks at him noticing his slight blush "It's always nice to see something that reminds me of you". His blush darkens. She loved to see Greninja blush, in fact, she would try, even after succession, to make him blush by saying sweet things that she meant every word of. "So, I was planning to hang at home today and I thought you might like to come over for a bit." As Greninja's blush fades away, it quickly returns after her statement. "That would be cool," Greninja said. Delphox was pleased to hear his agreement "Alright, let's head there." Delphox ad Greninja get up and head to Delphox's house. They both enter her home with Delphox shutting the door behind them. Delphox blushes a little, to her luck, not enough to it to be visible at first glance "What do you want to do?" Greninja responds with "Whatever, I don't mind". "Wait, let's go to Lumiose City! We can go to shops there!," Delphox says. "That sounds amazing, let's head there." They both leave her house and walk to Lumiose City, talking about whatever comes to mind, both trying to avoid saying anything related to one liking the other.

They make it to Lumiose City and see many of their friends. They first go to the clothing store, which was insisted by Delphox, since fashion was always one of her main interests. Delphox always goes to clothing stores, but never gets anything. "Isn't just beautiful in here Greninja?," Delphox asked. "It is, it's just an endless store of beauty." In his head he says "Especially since you're here," but of course if he were to dare speak those words he would either have to cover that up quickly or tell her how he feels, but his idea of confessing to her didn't happen in a clothing boutique. Delphox looks at Greninja and says, "Where next? Any favorite places?" Greninja looks at her and responds, "Um, how about at… maybe… let's just walk around until we find a place of interest." "Fine by me, let's go," Delphox says. They leave the boutique and walk around looking at all the stores and sights, smelling bakery, meals, and fancy foods coming from inside four and five star restaurants.

After passing all the restaurants they run into Chesnaught. "Hey you two, glad to see you guys again… Sorry to ask, but are you two dating?" Chesnaught asked. Both Greninja and Delphox blush at Chesnaught's question, then Delphox answers, "No, we're just hanging out around Lumiose" Chesnaught smiles then says, "You two would make a great couple just saying" They both blush a little deeper and look at each other then back at Chesnaught. "Alright, I'm gonna bust a move before I'm staring at a Flamethrower and Ice Beam coming at me" As he's leaving he chuckles and Greninja and Delphox say bye to him. Delphox looks at Greninja "I didn't know Chesnaught thought we'd make a good couple." Delphox says. Greninja looks at her and says, "Telling by how much time we spend together, it would seem as such" Delphox smiles making Greninja smile as well when he saw her smile. "Hey, let's go to the forest, it'll be more peaceful there," Delphox said. "That sounds like the perfect idea," Greninja said. Delphox smiles in response to Greninja's positive remark towards her suggestion.

They both head to the forest and as the enter it Delphox and Greninja sensed something as if a wild or a somewhat experienced pokemon in the area, but the sense came and gone, so they ignored it all together. "I always love to come here to clear my mind and enjoy nature," Delphox said. Greninja looks at her with a slight smile nearly visible, "I would assume so, the forest is really soothing," Greninja said. They both sit on a large stump of an older tree. "So, I want to go back on what Chesnaught said back in Lumiose, if you don't mind…," Delphox said. Greninja slightly blushes, remembering what Chesnaught said, "I-I don't mind…Uh, go ahead…" Greninja stuttering the words out. Delphox blushes slightly through her fur, "I never knew Chesnaught thought of us that way… I always thought Chesnaught liked me, but he might and he maybe just be keeping it secret," Delphox said. Greninja has the sense that he may be losing Delphox to Chesnaught, but he has certain doubts. In his mind, he's a nervous wreck listening to Delphox as she shares her thoughts on Chesnaught's comment in Lumiose. "What about you Greninja?," Delphox said, surprising Greninja. "Well, I thought that what he said was maybe his honest opinion…" After what he realizes what he said he quickly scrambles to avoid making it seems like he had a crush on her. "N-not that I'm saying anything about me liking you or anything…" "You may be right Greninja, maybe he really thinks we would make a good couple." They both blush at her statement. "Oh well, at least he was honest," Delphox said giving a slight giggle. Greninja nervously chuckles after Delphox. The pokemon they sensed earlier began to creep closer to them, triggering their senses to sense it's presence. Greninja recognizes the strange presence and gets up with Delphox getting up behind him and he holds his arm out in front of her. "Stay back, this doesn't seem like a friendly presence. He was right because out of the trees reveals the same Ursaring that has had a bone to pick with Greninja for the longest time. "What are you doing here?", Greninja asked Ursaring. "You know exactly why Greninja, don't play dumb with me."

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Froakie had just beaten Teddiursa in a battle for the third time and Teddiursa falls as a result. Teddiursa props himself up with his elbow to see Froakie. "Why are you so strong? Why must you be so strong?," said Teddiursa. "I've been training with my friends and they've helped get to this point of my strength," Froakie replied. "I'll get stronger and you'll see, you'll wish you weren't so strong!" Teddiursa said with progressing anger. Teddiursa gets up after falling after being defeated. "I don't mean to anger you, I'd like to help you…" Froakie managed to say before being interrupted by Teddiursa. "No! I'll get stronger on my own!" Teddiursa said as he storms off into the forest. Froakie sighs "I tried."

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

"That was over 3 years ago Ursaring! Why would you hold a grudge after I offered to help you?" Greninja said. "I didn't need your help and victory over you is the only thing that will satisfy my grudge!" Ursaring replied back. Greninja steps forward and says, "Well, if we're going to battle let's at least do it in the open field over there," Ursaring agrees to have the battle in the field and the three of them walk onto the field. "There's a slight stipulation with this battle," Ursaring said. "And what might that be?" Greninja asked out of curiosity. "If you win, I'll go back and train some more to come back and beat you," Greninja nods. "But… if I win, which will happen, I get to have your little girlfriend, Delphox, over there." Delphox gasps in somewhat fear and disagreement while Greninja blushes at the fact that Ursaring referred to Delphox as his girlfriend. "No way, I know I'll win for the fourth time, but putting my best friend on the line on that is not what I'll agree to." Greninja said. "Who said you had to agree?" Ursaring makes that statement as he charges at him with full force, preparing a Focus Punch. Greninja summons a Substitute to take the damage of what's to come from Ursaring's Focus Punch.

 **THIS IS IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST FANFIC! THIS WILL BE A CONTINUING STORY WITH TONS OF CHAPTERS… WELL THAT'S WHAT I PLAN AND THAT'S WHAT I INTEND TO DO! SO, WHO WILL REIGN VICTORIUS? GRENINJA OR URSARING? WITH DELPHOX FORCEFULLY ON THE LINE, GRENINJA WILL GO ALL OUT TO PROTECT HIS CRUSH FROM URSARING. UNTIL CHAPTER 2 THIS IS GOODBYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Day After

**WELCOME BACK FELLOW READERS! THERE WILL BE SOME GRAMMAR AND DIALOUGE MISTAKES THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I AM GETTING FAMILIAR WITH THIS TYPE OF WRITING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: The Day After

Ursaring destroys the substitute and turns around to be hit by a Water Shuriken, knocking Ursaring down to his knees. "Substitute… I should have known…" Ursaring gets up and attacks on Greninja with multiple punches and finishes off with Cross Chop. Greninja hits the ground hard with enough force to temporarily paralyze him. "I thought there would be a little bit more of a fight, but looks like it's time to finish you off Greninja," Ursaring said. Ursaring charges up a Metal Claw and strikes, but he can't touch him and can't figure out why. The reason was that Delphox's stick was struggling to reflect the force of the Metal Claw so that it doesn't make contact with Greninja. Ursaring stops, "So you decided to get in the fight so save your little boyfriend, well it won't work," Ursaring said as he swings at Delphox hitting her pretty hard. Delphox slams into the nearest tree hurting her back slightly. Greninja slightly opens his eyes and sees Delphox slouched against the tree and gets up with the only amount of strength he had and uses Night Slash on Ursaring knocking him down once again. "Did you hurt her?," Greninja asked with growing anger. "Why do you care?" Ursaring asked with no actual concern. "You'll regret that," Greninja said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Ursaring and Night Slash which stuns Ursaring, allowing Greninja to attack once again. Greninja uses two Water Shurikens which causes Ursaring to fall to the ground in defeat. "Now get lost before I show you the way out," Greninja said. Ursaring gets up and slowly walk back to the forest. "Next time will be different Greninja, j-just you wait," Ursaring said as he disappeared into the forest.

Greninja wastes no time to get to Delphox to see is she's okay. "Are you okay, I'm sorry I even let him get near you," Greninja said. Delphox looks up at him and slightly smiles, "Yeah, I'm fine and it's okay he didn't do much." Greninja's worry fades a little, "Great, here let me help you up and we'll head to wherever you like." "If you insist," Delphox said giggling, "I'd like to go back home." Greninja helps Delphox up and walks with her to her house. "Please come in," Delphox said to Greninja. They both enter her home with Greninja slightly blushing that Delphox wanted him to stay. They both get comfortable and they talk about whatever comes to mind and before they know it, it's late. "Oh, it's getting pretty late, I should get heading back home," Greninja said. "You can stay if you'd like… I mean, it's pretty late and dark out there… I'd hate the thought of you out in the dark walking home alone," Delphox said. Greninja blushes, "Are you sure, I mean… I don't want to, uh… stay just because its dark…" Over a few minutes of debate Delphox convinces Greninja to stay even though Greninja wanted to stay the whole time. "Where should I sleep?" Greninja asked. "Wherever you feel is most comfortable," Delphox said with a smile. Greninja chose to take the couch for the night. Delphox gave him a pillow and a few blankets and went to bed.

 ***NEXT DAY***

Greninja woke up to see Delphox near his face because she was about to wake him up herself. Delphox blushed, "Oh your awake, I-I was just about to wake you," Delphox said. Later in the day they both leave her house and begin walking through Lumiose. "Hey, uh, Delphox? Um… this is the road where couples walk on," Greninja stuttered. "Oh, you're right, but we can walk on it as a pretend couple…" Delphox held Greninja's hand making him blush quite a lot. They walk through the road as a pretend couple only to bump into Chesnaught again. "Oh, I knew you two were a couple!" Chesnaught says. They both blush at his remark, "Um… yeah, we are…" Delphox weakly said. "I won't get in the way, I want you two to have your moments, so until next time!" Chesnaught walks out of the road since he was almost out anyway. It confused the both of them that he was walking through the road by himself. Greninja and Delphox make it out of the road and head to the waterfall they are both so fond of. They go behind the waterfall where Greninja spends most of his free time. "It's beautiful back here Greninja," Delphox said with a glowing face. Greninja nods and sits in his favorite spot with Delphox sitting next to him. Greninja thought to himself, "If I'm gonna make any type of move… I guess now is a better time than any…" "Hey, um.. Delphox?" Greninja asked. "Yes Greninja?" Delphox asked in curiosity. "I have something to tell you…"

 **HEY GUYS! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT I'M SORRY I HAVE BEEN LAZY AND I NEEDED TO GET THIS STORY IN PROGRESS. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I APPRECIATE IT! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND HOPEFULLY WITH LESS GRAMMAR ISSUES, BUT ANYWAYS UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Confession

**WELCOME BACK FOR CHAPTER 3! BACK FOR THE CLIFFHANGER, BUT AT LEAST YOUR BACK! I DON'Y HAVE ANYTHING PREPARED, SO BACK TO THE STORY XD.**

Chapter 3: The Confession

Greninja was just about to confess his love for Delphox. With only small hesitation he said, "Delphox, I-I… I love you…" He looks away as he blushes. Delphox couldn't believe what she had just heard Greninja say to her, she was practically speechless until she said, "You have no idea how long I wanted to hear that from you," her eyes begin to tear up, "I love you too." Greninja is in shock that Delphox, his life-long crush, just said she loved him back. It took a few moments for Greninja to look over at Delphox who was blushing to where her fur couldn't disguise it and before he could say anything Delphox jumped over to him, locking her arms around his neck. "I cannot believe it, you've liked me this whole time and… you picked the perfect time to tell me," Delphox said as she lets go of Greninja. "Of course, I n-never really had the courage to ever tell you because I always had the thought that you wouldn't feel the same way and I valued our friendship too much too risk it, but now, I knew that I'd be able to fix it if you were to not have the same feelings… and I've only liked you for a short time….. and I-I loved you for a long time," Greninja said. Delphox is left speechless after hearing Greninja's true feelings. A few minutes pass before they say anything, for they wanted to sit there in silence, mainly to piece together what just happened in the last few minutes. Delphox begins to smile as she says, "We don't have to pretend anymore… We can be a real couple, with no secrets." Greninja blushes, but then smiles knowing that they can be a real couple. Delphox looks up at Greninja, "Promise me something Greninja," Delphox says. Greninja looks down at her, giving her his attention, "Promise to always be by my side," Delphox said. "I'll always be with you no matter what," Greninja assures her. Delphox smiles and looks back down, "Greninja, do you stay anywhere besides here?" Delphox asks. "I mainly stay here, but I don't have a "real" home," Greninja responds. Delphox springs up in happiness, "Then it's settled, you're moving in with me without a doubt!" Delphox says cheerfully. Greninja slightly blushes and smiles at the same time, agreeing to her statement. "I'm ready when you are," Greninja says. Delphox grabs Greninja's hand and picks him up as she sprints to her house. "Oh yeah, do you have any belongings?" Delphox asked. "Um, just a few things I kept at the waterfall." Greninja replied. Greninja went to go gather his things from the waterfall as Delphox entered her house. Greninja later came back with his stuff he kept at the waterfall and brought it to Delphox's house. "You know, I've always had an extra room with only a bed, come to think about it, you could have used it yesterday… sorry about that," she nervously giggles, "so I guess that'll be your room," Delphox said. Greninja happily agreed and began to organize his belongings how he wanted in his room.

 ***LATER THAT NIGHT***

Greninja and Delphox are sitting on the couch watching PokeVision since that was about the only interesting thing on. "I hope I haven't rushed things, like with you moving in so suddenly…" Delphox said with a slightly worried tone. Greninja looked down at her and said," It's fine, I'm glad I could move in with you, I wouldn't want anything more." This made Delphox feel more relieved knowing that he was okay with the rather sudden arrangements. The night continued to drift away with the two exchanging small talk before slowly falling asleep with Delphox laying on Greninja's chest and Greninja's arm over Delphox's body.

 ***NEXT MORNING***

Greninja slowly wake up to see Delphox still laying on him. He smiles and continues to lay there until Delphox woke up a few minutes later. Delphox leans up and realizes where she slept, causing her to blush and get off of Greninja. "Did you sleep well?" Greninja asked. Delphox blushed a little more, partially because she very well enjoyed where she slept, "Um, yeah.. I-I had a good rest," Delphox said. "What should we do today?" Greninja asked. "Let's head to the forest, knowing what happened last time, I doubt it'll happen again seeing the outcome of the last fight," Delphox replies as she rubs against Greninja when she talks about the fight. Greninja slightly blushes when recalling back to the fight and seeing how well it impressed Delphox, "Alright," Greninja responded. The two got ready to head for the forest later that afternoon.

 ***LATER THAT DAY AROUND NOON***

Greninja and Delphox were walking to the forest holding hands while Delphox was slightly leaning on Greninja. They believed they were going to have a peaceful day in the forest until they saw two Pokemon in danger. The two Pokemon were Lucario and Zoroark, they appear to be struggling to fight off a Beartic and a Pangoro. Delphox gasps, "Greninja, we should help them!" "C'mon let's go," Greninja says as he runs towards them with Delphox behind. Lucario uses a Bone Rush, only for it to be avoided and punished with a Dark Pulse from Pangoro. Zoroark seemed to be in a weaker state than Lucario, but they both seemed like they were protecting something… or someone. "Look out!" Greninja says as he pushes Zoroark out of the way when Beartic charges at Zoroark and Greninja takes the hit, knocking him back a few feet and on to the ground. Lucario looks over to see if Zoroark is okay and when he let his guard down, Pangoro picked him up and slammed Lucario across his knee, severely damaging Lucario's back. Lucario only makes a slight squeal since the air was knocked out of him from the devastating hit. Pangoro chunks Lucario a few feet away with Lucario landing face first.

Delphox runs over to Greninja and Zoroark and sees a nearby log that is hollowed out. She looks over and sees two little pups that were a cross between Lucario and Zoroark. It all made sense, they were protecting their children, but Delphox didn't know why and she wasn't about to ask now. Delphox shot a Fire Blast at the both of the enemies, knocking them back a few steps. "Are you two okay?" Delphox asked. Zoroark leaned up then quickly got up, "Who are you two?" She asked. "No time to explain, me and Greninja are helping you," Delphox quickly responded. Zoroark nodded and ran after Beartic. Lucario was still badly injured and was nearly unresponsive. "Greninja can you…" Delphox managed to speak before Greninja got up. "I'll be fine, go check on Lucario, I'll help Zoroark," Greninja said before he threw Water Shurikens and Water Blasts at Pangoro. Delphox quickly ran to Lucario. "Lucario? Are you alright?" Delphox asked. He muttered, but she couldn't make out what he said. She slowly turned him on his back and he looked at her. "Who are you…" Lucario asked. "I'll explain later, we're here to help… are you okay?" Delphox asked. Lucario looked down at his side with his hand over it, trying to cover some blood. Delphox looks at his side, "You're bleeding, let me help you," Delphox said. As Delphox is healing Lucario, Greninja and Zoroark are in a power struggle with Beartic and Pangoro. With the two sides going back and forth with each shot and punch, Zoroark falls to the ground after suffering from a Ice Beam from Beartic. Greninja was now on his own to defeat the remaining two foes. Greninja was able to out maneuver Pangoro, only leaving Beartic to deal. "This isn't your fight to have, get out of here before you wish you hadn't stuck your nose in my business," Beartic warned Greninja. "Try and see what happens," Greninja responded. Beartic was highly irritated with Greninja's confidence, with all the frustration built up, Beartic released a Outrage attack which only landed about two or three hits on Greninja. When Greninja saw the opening of Beartic's enraged attack, he seized the opportunity and used multiple attacks on Beartic, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Greninja then collapsed due to exhaustion. Delphox has healed Lucario good enough for him to at least run and after the two got up and saw what happened, they both rush to the beaten up partners. Both help their partners up and over time Beartic and Pangoro retreated further into the forest with cuts and bruises, while the others head to a PokeCenter after Delphox picked up the pups.

Zoroark had a few injuries ranging from bruises to minor cuts, while Lucario suffered broken bones from his back and his sides with only minor blood loss. Greninja just only had a few scrapes and Delphox left untouched. After everyone was healed and well rested they left the PokeCenter. Lucario and Zoroark look over at Greninja and Delphox, "Thanks you two, without your help, there's no telling what would've happened to us," Lucario said. "It's no problem… I'm assuming we are, well I'm Delphox and next to me is Greninja, we were headed to the forest for a peaceful day and noticed you two were in a pretty bad situation especially since we found out you were protecting your children, " Delphox said. "Yeah…" Zoroark said before she started to shed a few tears, "I feel like I… I couldn't protect them…" Lucario places his hand on her shoulder, "We were ambushed and caught off guard against two stronger opponents… It's.. It's okay now," Lucario said trying to calm her. Zoroark nods and says, "Thank you, Greninja and Delphox, we appreciate it and if you want… visit us anytime, it's the least I could offer." "Thank you Zoroark," Delphox says. Delphox and Zoroark hug before the four depart with Lucario and Zoroark going back to their home and Greninja and Delphox heading back to theirs. Greninja and Delphox get to their house and get ready for the night when the walk inside. "You know… I-it may sound like a rush… but we've only been dating for a short time, but we've known each other for so long, it seems as if we've always been dating. If you want, you can sleep with me anytime Greninja," Delphox said with a growing blush. Greninja blushes and responds with, "It has always felt that way," he says as he approaches her, "that sounds great." He softly slipped his hand under her chin and went back to his room to lay down for a bit. Delphox blushes a dark red when Greninja rubs his hand under her chin, it felt to her like he was agreeing to her statement… or maybe even more than to just that. Exhaustion sets in on the two of them and Delphox retires to her bed with no expectation of meeting Greninja in the same bed, seeing that he was already in deep sleep when she checked on him. As Delphox lays down and pulls the covers over her body she thinks to herself, "I can't believe all of this has happened in a matter of two days… first Greninja and I got together, then helping Lucario and Zoroark protect their children… if only me and Greninja could have kids… but I'm pretty sure that's impossible, but it's always a pleasant thought… to me…" she eventually thinks herself to sleep ending the day for both of them.

 **DONE WITH CHAPTER 3! IF YOU'VE MADE IT THIS FAR CONGRATS! YOU READ MY CHAPTER AND I'M VERY GRATEFUL YOU GOT TO READ IT. IT WOULD BE REALLY COOL IF YOU COULD DROP A REVIEW NOT ONLY TO HELP ME IMPROVE AS A WRITER, BUT ALSO GIVE YOUR OPINION ON THE STORY. THANKS! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4: Greninja's Friend

**WELCOME BACK READERS! AFTER CHAPTER 3, I'M NOT SURPRISED TO SEE YOU BACK FOR MORE IN CHAPTER 4… JUST RHYMED.. I OFFICIALLY HAVE BARS NAW FAM JK, BUT ANYWAYS LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY. ALSO, MAY BE CHANGING A FEW THINGS FROM THE ACTUAL POKEMON GAME TO FURTHER MAKE MY FANFICTION MORE HOW I WANT IT IDK YET, ANYWAYS LET'S GET BACK TO THE STORY YOU ALL CAME FOR.**

Chapter 4: Greninja's Friend

The constant thoughts of having children of her own has been swarming Delphox's thoughts. She always kept countering her thoughts with another thought of not being sexually compatible with Greninja and they would just have to adopt a Froakie or Fennekin or both, but that thought didn't completely satisfy her, she wanted children of her own. It's about an hour before noon and the two have been awake for a while especially Delphox. Greninja walked into the living room and saw Delphox on the couch in deep thought and walked over and sat next to her, "Is something on your mind?" Delphox snapped out deep thought and replied with, "It's just since yesterday… when we helped Lucario and Zoroark protect their children… its just got me thinking about having children with you, but we aren't compatible.." Greninja's eyes soften, "We may not be as compatible as you think, but we can always try." His goal of that statement was to calm her of her thoughts and it worked. "I guess you're right," she leans on him with Greninja laying his arm over her, "There's always a chance, but we must wait for that, we may have dreamed of this for our whole lives, but we must not rush things since we've only been dating for a few days." Greninja agreed to her statement and the two carried on with their morning.

It was later in the day, a little after noon if you will, and Greninja had plans to meet a friend in Lumiose City. Greninja was about to leave and he trying to remember if he told Delphox or not, but just to be safe he told her whether he did earlier or not. After he told Delphox, he left to meet up with his friend. Delphox was completely fine with him meeting a friend, but in the back of her mind it slightly bothered her knowing that he was meeting a friend… who was a girl. She knew that he would never do anything to hurt her, I mean after that heart felt confession, that would be the last thing he'd do. She just couldn't seem to shake off the thought of her worst case scenario of this friend… stealing Greninja. After a while on pointless worrying she came to the conclusion of "What kind of girlfriend would I be to doubt Greninja's intensions." A little more time passes by and Greninja is having a decent time seeing his friend again and she, just like Delphox, has strong feelings for Greninja, so his friend, Slyveon, started to hold his hand and try to lean on him. He would slightly push her away and tell her he was taken, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Delphox just entered Lumiose City because she needed fabric material for a dress she has been working on for a few months. To her luck she get's to see Greninja with Slyveon so she can prove to herself that her thoughts are just useless worries. When Delphox takes the last corner around the Spices Shop to reach the Fabric Shop, she catches a glance of Greninja and Slyveon and she only sees Slyveon all over Greninja and not the part where Greninja rejects all that… yeah. That just made her thoughts that should've been proven wrong, turned in to her worst nightmare, she thought she was losing Greninja to Slyveon. She herself was friends with Slyveon, no problems, it was all good, until this. She continues with her errand and after she gets her needed material and made a final glance at them and they were only talking, Delphox went home without any thought of Greninja for once… that's a damn lie and y'all know it. She was slightly stressed, which was surprising since she saw Greninja with Slyveon at the wrong time, and she didn't know how to confront him. She went back and forth from harsh to passive aggressive confrontation.

It was about 3 hours later and Delphox had been home about 2 of those hours since she forgot some fabric. Greninja was about to walk through the door and Delphox was in her room and she was working on the dress and her ears perked up when she heard Greninja's footsteps at the door. Greninja walks through the door, closing it behind him, "Delphox, I'm home," Greninja said in a slightly tired tone. Delphox walks into the living room to meet Greninja. Both settle and sit on the couch and this is where Delphox decides to confront Greninja. "You and Slyveon were pretty close… I was at the fabric store and saw her leaning on you… and I can't believe this," Delphox managed to speak. "Delphox, you have the wrong idea, she may have been a friend, but I don't like her that way," Greninja countered. "I think we should just spend this night alone… apart, I just need to clear my mind," Delphox said. Greninja nodded and he got a thing or two and went to the waterfall.

Night had arrived about an hour after Greninja left the house and Delphox was talking to her self, not meaning to, and she would go from "I can't believe him" to "I miss him, what have I done" and then she would go to "Why didn't I trust him… I can't believe myself.." The night for her was terrible ranging from crying to mentally tearing herself apart and at the waterfall Greninja was a long way from tears since he was never the Pokemon to cry about anything, but he was heartbroken, he had thoughts ranging from "I knew I shouldn't have went to see Slyveon" to "What kind of Pokemon am I to hurt Delphox like that" Back to Delphox, she was in her bed curled up under the covers to where only her ears show. She was slightly sobbing at the thought of ruining any type of future with Greninja. "I need to apologize… I know h-he's right.. I trust him… It's m-me.. so overly protective that someone could take him away, this isn't me," Delphox said. At the same time Greninja was worried that Delphox would never forgive him and that he would never have the same relationship with Delphox ever again. He didn't know what to do now, but wait for tomorrow to come and hope for the best.

 **THIS IS WHERE CHAPTER 4 STOPS AND THE READERS MUST ENDURE SOMETHING CALLED A CLIFFHANGER AND TRY NOT TO GO ON A RAMPAGE UNTIL CHAPTER 5 COMES OUT. I'M PRETTY SURE I'LL BE DOING A… NOT A FANFIC, BUT A "MY" VERSION OF A POPULAR SHOW. I'LL TRY TO REMEMBER TO TELL YOU MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, UNTIL THEN BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected

**WELCOME BACK TO MY STORY! CHAPTER LEFT A CLIFFHANGER TO DIE FOR, SO HERE'S CHAPTER 5 TO ANSWER ALL THE QUESTIONS YOU MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE. THANKS FOR ALL THE VIEWS AND READERS FOLLOWING THE STORY! NOW, BACK TO THE STORY.**

Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected

It's the morning after the disagreement between Delphox and Greninja, resulting in Greninja spending the night at the waterfall and Delphox regretting her actions. Delphox is the first to wake up, mainly because of guilt. With or with out guilt Delphox was headed straight for the waterfall soon after she woke up. Greninja was still asleep, giving Delphox limited options that don't include turning her going to the waterfall into an awkward situation. Delphox got to the waterfall and found Greninja still sleeping, so she sat next to him and waited for him to wake up. After a few minutes Greninja felt Delphox's presence next to him, the heat from her body radiating around them caused him to wake up. He enjoyed her presence so waking up to radiating heat was a pleasure. Delphox looks over at Greninja nearly in tears. Greninja looks over at Delphox and hugs her before she speak. Greninja hugging allowed Delphox to release all that was on her mind. Her words crack from word to word as tears slide down from her face to Greninja's chest, "I-I'm sorry Greninja.. I-I acted o-out of jealousy… I c-can't b-believe I did that to y-you." Greninja says, "Don't worry, I understand your reasoning, it's not your fault," Delphox quickly follows his statement, "But I-I kicked you out of.. o-our house." Greninja replies with, "It's okay, I respect any decision you make no matter what it is." His statement made Delphox slowly stop crying. "Now, let's go back home and do whatever you want," Greninja says. Delphox slowly nods and walks with Greninja back to their house.

Later that day, they wait around 6 that evening to go to Delphox's second favorite place to go, back to the forest. They were both a little more on guard since they both felt a not-so-friendly presence and their recent history with the forest didn't prove so nice, but they share most of their best memories in the forest, so going to the forest multiple times a week would be a pleasure to both. Lurking in the shadows of the trees was none other than Greninja's life long rival Ursaring. Their last encounter didn't settle with Ursaring so well, he felt his pride was stripped from him because he couldn't defeat Greninja after all these years of intense training, only to be beat at a quick rate. He wasn't going to allow Greninja to reign victorious in their next encounter. Ursaring has intentions to do what he's wanted to do since the first day he met Greninja, defeat him in a battle, but Ursaring doesn't just want to win… He wants a prize…

About an hour passes and Greninja and Delphox's "night out" or "date" has had no interruptions, which slightly eases their nerves about being in the forest. Ursaring wanted to find a way to approach the two without being noticed for the most amount of time and go for the strike. A few more minutes pass and Ursaring finds the perfect opportunity to attack. Ursaring attacks using his claws to attack Greninja from behind, leaving light claw marks on Greninja's back. Delphox jumps up and turns back to see Ursaring, "Not you again! Go away Ursaring, why must you constantly attack us?" A smirk grows on Ursaring's face as he says, "Don't worry, you won't have to think about me attacking anymore after this." Delphox slightly starts to get worried because what Ursaring just said didn't sound so pleasing plus Ursaring's strength significantly increased since the last time they saw each other. Greninja was knocked down by the attack mostly because of stun. Greninja gets up and dodges Ursaring's next attack and counters with a swift kick to Ursaring's leg, stomach, and arm, then throwing a water shuriken at his face to strip Ursaring of his vision long enough for Greninja to land a few more hits. Greninja takes the opportunity to land a few stronger attacks to Ursaring's arms and legs, but Greninja is now dealing with a stronger Ursaring and he is now only taking about half the damage Greninja is dealing to him. Ursaring manages to wipe the water off his face and grabs Greninja by the arm and launches him to a tree. The amount of force Ursaring used did not allow enough time to Greninja to brace himself for impact against the tree. Greninja made contact with the tree, which left a dent in the tree and knocked Greninja down a few paces. Delphox feels as if she can't help Greninja, but she doesn't let that stop her from attacking Ursaring. Ursaring easily blocked all of Delphox's attacks and knocks her of her feet. Greninja slowly stands up and begins to charge towards Ursaring while throwing water shurikens. Ursaring is hit by a water shuriken and is once again temporarily blinded which allows Greninja to attack Ursaring. Ursaring quickly removes the water from his face and slams Greninja to the ground and kicks him into the air only to slam Greninja back down to the ground with a powerful attack. Greninja is now on the ground and in quite a bit of pain, Ursaring takes this chance and claims victory and proceeds to claim his "prize". Ursaring slowly turns to Delphox and starts to creep towards her. Delphox tries to inch away and flee, but Ursaring was already in front of her before she could escape. Ursaring grabs Delphox and escapes into the forest with her. "Greninja!" Delphox screams as she is carried away by Ursaring. Greninja is only able to move his arms and his legs, leaving him defenseless to save Delphox. He slowly turns over and slouches up. He notices that Delphox is gone and put the pieces together and realizes that Ursaring took her. Greninja is on the brink of tears, but he does not allow himself to cry at this point as he slowly gets up with pain shooting up his body each time he moves. He must get Delphox back from Ursaring and finally put Ursaring in his place, but he couldn't do anything now…

Greninja looks through the forest and there are no signs of Delphox or Ursaring anywhere which started to worry him. The thought of Delphox being taken by Ursaring was eating away at him, making him search quicker only to be left with nothing. He can't give up, he is determined to get Delphox back, but at this time and in his current state he's weaker than ever to face off against Ursaring again if he were to find them. It hurt him to admit the fact that he would have to wait until tomorrow to find Delphox… He wanted to search the whole night until he found her, but knowing his situation… He must return home and rest for tomorrow. Greninja gets home and was heartbroken by the silence and the emptiness of the house without Delphox. For tonight he can only hope she doesn't get hurt… He'd never forgive himself if that were to happen. He slowly walks to Delphox's room and opens the door and his voice slightly cracks as he says, "G-good night…" He shuts the door and goes to his room and crawls into bed and tries to rest for tomorrow as thoughts eat away at his mind.

Ursaring has taken Delphox to his home, which is a good sized cave structure that is well hidden in the forest. Ursaring has finally pulled off his "win" over Greninja and took Delphox with him. Delphox is scared, but she knows she has Greninja to save her soon… hopefully. "What are you going to do with me?" Delphox slowly says. "I wouldn't want to hurt you because you're a precious woman and now that you're with the better man… the answer to your question is, let you live with me," Ursaring replied. Delphox's heart drops as she listens to his response. She had thought that he would do horrible things with her which is still up for debate, but spending Arceus knows how long with Ursaring is enough to scare Delphox. "You'll never be better than Greninja! You're just a pokemon blinded by rage because you know you couldn't win an actual battle against Greninja!" Delphox says. Ursaring looks back at her and quickly replies, "Watch your words fox! Don't cross me in a bad way because I'm not afraid to hurt things I like… Greninja is nothing more than a backstabbing rival, nothing more." The room is now dead silent with Delphox looking down in slight fear. "Your pathetic excuse for a mate won't find you and won't look for you, so get comfortable here," Ursaring says before he walks into his room. Delphox has her back against the wall and she slowly slides down the wall and tucks her head in her knees as she starts to cry softly. She quietly whispers to herself, "Greninja please… I-I need you… Please hurry…"

 **DOES THIS CHAPTER SEEM KINDA SHORT? I HOPE NOT, BUT IF IT IS A LITTLE THEN I'M SORRY, AT LEAST ITS NOT AS SHORT AS CHAPTER 2, WHICH WAS EXTREMELY SHORT LOL. I HAVE A LITTLE MORE PLANNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HOPEFULLY CHAPTER 6 WILL PROVE TO HAVE A LONGER LENGTH. IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AWESOME! I'M GLAD YOU DO! REVIWES ARE APPRECIATED, BUT I DON'T REALLY CARE IF YOU REVIEW OR NOT, I JUST WANT THE READERS TO ENJOY MY STORY. ALSO, IN CHAPTER 4 I HINTED ABOUT AN IDEA FOR AN UPCOMINF FAFIC I MIGHT DO AND THAT'S STILL UP FOR DEBATE, BUT I DO HAVE ANOTHER FANFIC I'M PLANNING FOR AND IT WILL BE MADE WHEN THIS STORY IS IN A LATER STAGE. UNTIL CHAPTER 6 THIS IS GOODBYE.**


	6. Chapter 6: Settling the Score

**CHAPTER 6 IS HERE FOR YOUR EYES D SEE! CHAPTER 5 MAY HAVE BEEN A CLICHÉ "GIRLFRIEND GETS STOLEN" SCENARIO, BUT THAT'S WHERE SUSPENSE AND FEAR COMES FROM HERE. NOW, LETS CONTINUE WITH THE STORY.**

Chapter 6: Settling the Score

Greninja woke up pretty early in the morning for certain reasons. One because of the obvious and knowing that Delphox was taken by Ursaring lit a fire in Greninja's stomach. Greninja was out the door about 10 minutes after waking up and was headed for the forest to continue his search. It was still pretty dark outside, giving Greninja an overwhelming advantage to blend in the shadows and make quick movements while being undetected. Greninja starts to sense Delphox's presence, but it's weak, which worries Greninja. Delphox's presence gets stronger as he proceeds deeper into the forest. He reaches a cave and he knows that Ursaring and Delphox are in there, but know he must figure out how to get Delphox without getting the attention of Ursaring. The more Greninja thought about it, the more it angered him and he was going to get Delphox back, but finally settle the score with Ursaring.

Ursaring slowly opens the front door causing Greninja to quickly dash behind a tree to evade Ursaring's view. Ursaring liked to go out into the forest and pick berries to eat later that morning. Greninja found this to be the perfect chance to strike and take an advantage over Ursaring, but he needed to get Delphox home first. Ursaring disappeared into the forest and by the looks of it, he won't be back for a few minutes, giving Greninja just enough time to get to Delphox and get her home. Greninja quickly entered the cabin and found Delphox sleeping on the floor, curled up against the wall. Greninja walks up to Delphox and wakes her up, "Delphox?... Delphox," Greninja said. He was lightly rubbing her arm to wake her up softly. Delphox slightly gasps, "Greninja! I-I'm so glad you're here." She tears up and hugs him. He hugs her back then picks her up, "I have to get you home before Ursaring gets back." Delphox nods and they proceed home. A few minutes pass and Greninja and Delphox are now getting home. They both enter and Delphox lays on the couch, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Greninja blushes and says, "You have no idea how happy I am to have you back with me, but I must go back, but I'll be back shortly." "Why are you going back?" Delphox asked. Greninja replied with, "Don't worry I'm just going to get a few berries." Greninja leaves their house and is now headed back to the forest to settle the life long score between him and Ursaring.

Greninja spots Ursaring, "Ursaring!" Ursaring slowly turns around to the voice he knows all too well. "If it isn't Greninja, your attempts to get Delphox from me has been a failure from the start, just give up frog," Ursaring says. "Where is she Ursaring?" Greninja says, playing dumb to keep Ursaring thinking that Delphox is still in the cave. Ursaring replies, "Don't worry she's in good hands." Greninja charged at Ursaring and uses water shurikens to cover Ursaring's face, giving Greninja the opportunity to land multiple attacks on him. Greninja deals quite a few hits on Ursaring, knocking Ursaring down to one knee. Ursaring was starting to get upset that Greninja has the upper hand in this battle. Greninja was using attack after attacking to keep Ursaring grounded and finally end this thing. The battle turned into a power shift between the two until Greninja ended the battle with a final Ice Beam. "It's over Ursaring, you cannot beat me even at your best. When this all started, I wanted to help you progress, but now that it's come to this… I had to settle this once and for all," Greninja said. Ursaring was too exhausted and beaten up to say anything. Greninja started to walk away and he remembered something, "Oh and by the way, Delphox is back home with the pokemon she was meant to be with," Greninja said as he made his way out of the forest.

Greninja went back to the outer part of the forest to grab a few berries before he got back home. He felt as if a big weight was released from his shoulder, now knowing that Delphox is back home, Ursaring won't be interfering in anymore of their dates anywhere, and he can finally put this rivalry with Ursaring in the past. Greninja has just passed by the waterfall and he spots Slyveon near the very same bench where Delphox sat that day. "Hey Slyveon," Greninja said. Slyveon looked over at him and a smile quickly grew on her face, "Hey Greninja." Greninja made his way over to her and started talking to her. "Hey uh… Greninja? I saw what had happened and I knew I was the reason… As you can tell I have liked you for some time, but I neglected the thought of you and Delphox being together. I wanted to say I'm sorry, if it's okay, I'd like to hang out again and not be a total flirt with you," Slyveon says. "It's completely fine, it was a slight misunderstanding and it's not your fault, you had feelings for me and I am still flattered that more than one person liked me, but I would like to hang out again soon," Greninja replied. They continue the conversation for a few more minutes then they say goodbye and Greninja is now headed home. Greninja walks in and sets the berries in a bag on the counter and looks over at the couch and sees that Delphox isn't on the couch. He walks to her room to see her in her bead. "Greninja?" Delphox asked. Greninja responds, "Yes, Delphox" "Come in and get it…" Delphox says as she pulls up the covers to hide her blush. Greninja slightly blushes as he gets in the bed with her. Delphox is very tired and exhausted from the emotional roller coaster she's been through in the past day. She slowly curls up next to Greninja, laying her head on the side of his chest. Greninja was tired as well since the whole fight and waking up early took a toll on him and as soon as Delphox snuggled next to him, he laid his arm over her as they both slowly fell asleep, but before Greninja had fallen asleep he remembered the first time they had slept like this…

 ***FLASHBACK***

Froakie and Fennekin had been spending the whole day with each other, further strengthening the bond between them. The day had definitely wore them out and they were seconds away from falling asleep, but didn't feel like looking for a place to sleep much longer. Froakie had found a hollowed out log that showed to be a good spot to sleep and he quickly fell asleep in the darkness of the log. The weather had started to get cloudy earlier that day and by now it should be raining. When Fennekin found where Froakie had fell asleep it had started to rain causing Fennekin to hurry to the log and quickly take shelter. Fennekin slowly crawled up to Froakie and laid next to him. She had laid her hand on his leg making him slowly open one eye to see what was on his leg and once he saw it was Fennekin he slightly smiled and slowly fell back asleep with Fennekin right next to him as the rain set a soothing sound throughout the hollowed log.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

That thought eased Greninja quickly to sleep doing what was long overdue, one of the moments with Delphox that lead closer to their relationship and make their friendship and future relationship unbreakable.

 **NOW I'M GETTING A LITTLE MORE WORRIED, THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY SHORT TOO LOL. I HOPE THAT'S OKAY, BUT THAT HAS BEEN CHAPTER 6 FOR YOU. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, BUT IF YOU DON'T THAT'S FINE I JUST WANT PEOPLE TO ENJOY WHAT MY STORY. CHAPTER 7 SHOULD BE PRETTY PROMISING! UNTIL CHAPTER 7 IS RELEASED, I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	7. Chapter 7: Months Later

**WITH TONS OF PROCRASTINATING COMES ME THINKING ABOUT WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND NEVER DOING SO, WELL, LOOKS LIKE I FOUND ENOUGH "STRENGTH" TO FINALLY WRITE CHAPTER 7. ENJOY!**

Chapter 7: Months Later

Ever since the whole thing with Ursaring, not much has really happened around Greninja and Delphox. Every now and then they might've stayed on higher alert when proceeding to the forest with no sudden attacks. Now that Ursaring has been dealt with, Greninja and Delphox can live in peace once again, knowing they won't come in contact with Ursaring.

It was around the late evening time when all the lights in Lumiose City where sparkling around the city when they decided to go to the waterfall for a date. They didn't plan to bring much, in fact they didn't bring anything. Delphox had always wanted to have a date under the waterfall, but she never really imagined it would be with Greninja, since she never knew if he liked her the same way she liked him. They made their way to the waterfall, talking about plans and their future together, which lead to Delphox bringing up something quite important to both of them. They sat down in the spot where they confessed to each other, bringing back memories of that day to both of their minds. Delphox got back to her topic, "I don't mean to worry you about this, but have you heard anything about…" Greninja was quick to respond to calm Delphox's nerves, "Not yet, we have an equal chance of one side or the other happening, but we aren't in the ideal compatibility type… Don't worry." Delphox slowly allowed that thought to leave her mind so she could enjoy her date with Greninja. The night progressed and they continued to talk about various things, they eventually got closer and closer to each other with each conversation. Delphox is now laying her head on Greninja's chest, a sight rarely seen at the moment since it's still pretty early in their relationship. Greninja didn't mind about Delphox laying on him, he always liked it of course, and before he took another look at her, she was asleep. Greninja softly chuckled and softly picked her up as he stood up and walked back to their house. He walked in and shut the door behind him and proceeded to go to the bedroom and set her on the bed under the covers and kisses her on her head, "Sweet dreams." He got on his side of the bed and crawled under the covers and scooted over next to Delphox and softly laid his arm over her stomach as he began to fall asleep.

The next morning arrived and Greninja was waiting to hear about his and Delphox's compatibility once and for all. He was nearly positive that they won't be compatible, but he left a small percent of hope so it wouldn't worry Delphox. The Wigglytuff walked out from the hallway leading to the main room in the Pokemon Center. Greninja walked up to the Wigglytuff about their results. Wigglytuff handed him the paper with the results and looked at him to see how he felt about them. With a slight nod he thanked the Wigglytuff and left the Pokemon center and went home to tell Delphox the news. As Greninja walked through the door, Delphox was laid out on the couch, practically staring at the TV. When he walked in she noticed him and saw that he was holding a piece of paper and urged him onto the couch. "What are the results? May I read the paper?" Delphox asked. Greninja sat next to Delphox as she sat up and handed her the piece of paper. Greninja quickly sees what the results have done to Delphox and asks, "Are you okay?" The results did not go in the favor of what Delphox had hoped. "I.. I'm fine.. Just a little disappointed…" Delphox says as she drops her head down. "I knew it, but I wanted to believe that it was possible…" she picks her head up and looks at Greninja, "But if we can't I guess we'll just have to work off of that." Greninja hugs Delphox, he knew those results would mean so much to Delphox and to see her handle it so well, even though the results were negative, she still managed to keep it together. "Thanks for doing this for me, the best we can do now is adopt a Froakie or Fennekin.. or both," Delphox says as they end their hug. "I'd do anything for you Delphox.. You're everything to me," Greninja said, blushing after he says that. His words make Delphox blush as well, "You're everything to me Greninja.. nothing less." Greninja places his hands on Delphox's cheeks and pulls her in and kisses her, adding more blush to both of them. He releases and looks into her eyes. "Greninja.. I love you," Delphox said. Greninja replied with, "I love you too Delphox."

"Hey, I have an idea, let's dance," Greninja said. Delphox slightly blushed, "You think so, let's dance." Greninja turned off the TV and turned on Delphox's favorite love song. Greninja held his hand out for Delphox and Delphox took his hand and they began to dance slowly in harmony. Every step they took felt magical to the other, Delphox was obviously taken by the song by the way she put her body into the dance. There was a specific part in the song that was coming up where her most favorite lyrics of the song are sung. When the part came she leaned up to Greninja's ear and softly sang with the song, "There's no one else I'd rather be with.. than you." As she was bringing her head down, she kissed him on the cheek and he responded with kissing her. She didn't think Greninja would respond that way, but she enjoyed the pleasant surprise. After the song ends Delphox blushes then proceeds to say, "I'm ready…" Greninja replies with, "For what?" "I'm ready for you to take me Greninja, I never done that before and I know with you, my first time will be amazing…" Delphox says. Greninja blushes more than Delphox and grows a slight smirk on his face, "If your ready, then I am too," Greninja says as he picks Delphox up and heads to the bedroom with her, shutting the door behind them.

 **FINALLY UPLOADED A CHAPTER AFTER ALL THESE YEARS LOL, WELL THERE'S CHAPTER 7 FOR YOU. CHAPTER 8 SHOULD BE WAY BETTER SINCE THIS CHAPTER FOLLOWED AFTER ALL THE STUFF THAT HAPPENED IN CHAPTER 6, BUT I HOPE IT WASN'T THAT BAD AFTER BEING GONE SO LONG! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS IS GOODBYE.**


	8. Announcement

**Announcement: End of Greninja x Delphox and Beginning of a New Story**

 **Unfortunately, I have decided to end this series. I am now able to write again so I won't stop making stories, but this one will be retired for now. I don't really know what to do with this story now and being so long between chapters isn't so great either. For the one (maybe even two lol) people who look forward to this story, I apologize. I will be starting a new series soon so check that out when I make the first upload! It'll be a OC Future Diary themed story! I hope more people will be able to look forward to that and maybe one day I'll make a real conclusion to this story. For now, this will be the end of my Greninja x Delphox story. P.S. Viewers who've read or at least skimmed through any part of my story, I am grateful that you took the time to even consider reading my story. Thank you.**


End file.
